The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 15 - Ash Ketchum and Giovanni's Confrontation
(The camera fades out and back in as we reach the drain grate by Giovanni's hideout. Ash lifts up the grate to discover what he has been looking for.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Ah-ha, Brock! We found it! Giovanni's secret lair! (He climbs out and holds the grate open for Brock.) And it's filthier than I imagined. (They slowly creep over to the entrance, and notice Annie curled up in the cage, apparently asleep, with her back to them.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil (from o.c.) Brock...the cage! (They carefully sneak over to the cage. Ash jumps on the top of the cage and begins to pull at the roof.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (grunting) It's stuck! (Brock whispers to Annie as he knocks on the door.) *Brock/Dawson: Annie? (Meowth as it turns out, was dressed in Annie's coat, hat, and scarf with a pair of white-and-red sneakers and a blonde wig tied in pigtails with two pink bows. He turns to them, with a sinister smile as he makes a kissy face.) *Team Rocket/Thugs: Surprise!! *Brock/Dawson: What?!?! (Ash drops to the ground, startled, as a large banner that reads "Welcome Ash Ketchum" unfurls from the ceiling. Balloons are released and confetti flies as the members of Team Rocket clap and cheer mockingly for our heroes. Giovanni stands at the doorway, applauding.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance. (Giovanni chuckles as he moves to Ash, who is glaring at his archenemy with hatred. The man pulls out his pocket watch.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. (mockingly) Trouble catching wild Pokémon, old boy? (The Team Rocket thugs snicker as Ash stiffens at the insult. He recovers, and takes on an almost friendly tone.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Giovanni...no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (no longer friendly) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible Pokémon thief! (The Team Rocket thugs gasp in horror, and Giovanni calmly shuts his pocket watch and puts it away. He chuckles.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Oh, by the way, Ash, I just love your disguise. (He rips off Ash's mustache and his thugs laugh as Giovanni inspects his hat.) Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest... (He nudges Ash and starts to laugh.) ...Pokémon trainer... (Now leaning over him...) ...in all humankind! (Giovanni laughs even harder as he walks away. Ash is seething.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Giovanni, so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet! *Giovanni/Ratigan: (gets in the Pokémon trainer's face) You fool! Isn't it clear to you? (He lifts Ash by his collar and shakes him with one hand to demonstrate his power.) The superior mind has triumphed! (He then drops Ash.) I've won! (Giovanni laughs evilly as Meowth and the rest of Team Rocket join in. Ash steels himself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, slumps, defeated and broken.) (Brock stares at his friend in concern, but doesn't know how to help him. Ash hangs his head as the cruel laughter continues. Giovanni is clutching at his sides in glee.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Oh I love it! I love it! (laughing) Oh I love it, I love it, I love it! Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Transcripts